


The Shortest Truce

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quote Challenge, Shit talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: “But, I’m not great at this kind of advice. Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment of some kind so you can leave me alone?”





	The Shortest Truce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwedishFanFictionLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/gifts).



Zoro was awakened at one in the morning by his cell phone ringing. It was the stupid tone Luffy had set it to who was still sound asleep, his body squished into the older man’s side. Upon looking at the screen, he grimaced at the brightness before reading who it was. He could have sworn that he put his phone on ‘do not disturb’ for night, now that he thinks about it. This better be life or death! 

**Dartboard is calling…**

The police officer thought about just denying the call instead of answering. But, if his rival is calling in the middle of the night, it just  _ might  _ be something serious. Maybe he needs law enforcement to step in, for what, he didn’t know. He’s not even sure how he has this piece of shit’s number in the first place, but he’d think about that later. With a huff, he answers. 

“What the fuck do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is or do you not know how to read that either?” 

“First off, fuck you,” Sanji says, sounding wide awake. “And second, I can’t believe I’m asking this of you because you have zero taste, but I need your help with something.”

Luffy stirred, but relaxed once Zoro’s warm fingers ran through his locks. “This better be good or you can figure it out yourself.” 

“So, Usopp’s birthday is in, like, a week and I’m not sure what to get him yet. I figured you would because you’ve known him longer than me and Luffy won’t pick up.”

Zoro grinned devilishly. “Oh, so what you need is my...Come on, I won’t help you if you don’t say it.” 

The chef groaned. “This is important! It’s not even about me!” 

“Well, then I have  _ no  _ idea how to help your sorry bitch ass.” 

“...your advice.” He grumbled. “There. I said it. I hope you choke on your breakfast later.” 

“Good Dartboard!” His rival praised, getting a ‘go to hell’ in return. “But, I’m not great at  _ this  _ kind of advice. Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment of some kind so you can leave me alone?” 

Silence.

“I am coming over there to kick your ass!” 

“If you ruin Luffy’s sleep, I  _ will  _ tase you.” 

“Just fucking tell me which thing he’d like more!” Sanji exclaims all exasperated. “I was thinking of getting him one of three things he’s been eyeing lately-” 

“Just get all three. You have the money, and he’ll be really surprised. Now fuck off.” He hung up, then put his phone on silent.

“Mm, who was that?” The younger man inquires, his eyes still closed. 

Zoro shifted, collecting him in his arms. “Nobody. Go back to sleep.” He answers, placing a few kisses on Luffy’s neck who returned the embrace.

And without having to think about it. “What did Sanji want?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, SwedishFanFictionLover for the quote! I knew exactly what to do with it and I hoped you liked this!: "I'm not great at the advice. Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?"
> 
> Hope you guys didn’t mind a bit of ZoLu, I love and adore this ship too <3\. In the manga and out, they are so cute together always. I mean, they recently just reunited like Snoopy and Woodstock and it has warmed my heart ever since. TTATT
> 
> Got an interesting quote or just more to add to the pile? Don’t hesitate to leave them in the reviews below or PM me! No matter how rated R or outrageous they are, I’m open to them all!


End file.
